postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Equipment are items in Postknight that the main character can wear that provide stat bonuses and special buffs. They drop from completing Main Quest activities or can be bought from the Merchants in each area. There are four types of equipment: Weapons, Shields, Armour and Helms. They are broken up into sets and tiers. There are a specific number of sets in each tier, and each tier drops from a specific area in the game. Each piece can be upgraded up to 5 stars for better stat bonuses. This is done at the Blacksmith in each area in exchange for gold and certain items. Two special bonuses are available for equipment. When upgrading a piece fully, it is granted an upgrade bonus, which are powerful effects that offer diverse utilities. When one equips all the pieces in a set, a set bonus is awarded. These are outlined in the table below. A full set never drops from the Main Quest activities outside the very first set and the Golem set. To complete a set, one will need to buy missing pieces from the Merchant in each area in exchange for gold and certain materials. It's possible for a certain type of equipment to not drop in a number of sets, so be prepared. Buying a piece of Armour requires different types of Metal Bars. Metal Bars don't drop during normal activities, so it is important to buy them from the Merchant. It is recommended to check each merchant frequently and purchase bars whenever possible. Event |-|= |-|Slayer's Set= Slayer's Set (Legendary) |-|Wintertide Set= Wintertide Set(Legendary) Headquarters |-|= |-|Rank B Set= Rank B Set (Rare) |-|Rank A Set= Rank A Set (Epic) |-|Rank S Set= Rank S Set (Legendary) Pompon |-|= |-|Novice's Set= Novice's Set (Common) |-|Adventurer's Set= Adventurer's Set (Rare) |-|Combat Set= Combat Set (Rare) Shello Bay |-|= |-|Tiderider's Set= Tiderider's Set (Common) |-|Crimson Set= Crimson Set (Rare) |-|Seagleam Set= Seagleam Set (Epic) Griffondell |-|= |-|Highwind Set= Highwind Set (Common) |-|Tempest Set= Tempest Set (Rare) |-|Flitter Set= Flitter Set (Rare) |-|Mistral Set= Mistral Set (Epic) Caldemount |-|= |-|Crusader's Set= Crusader's Set (Common) |-|Harbinger's Set= Harbinger's Set (Common) |-|Sinister Set= Sinister Set (Rare) |-|Illustrious Set= Illustrious Set (Rare) |-|Imperial Set= Imperial Set (Epic) Valley of Gold |-|= |-|Golem Set= Golem Set (Rare) |-|Halcyon Set= Halcyon Set (Rare) |-|Feral Set= Feral Set (Rare) |-|Nightbane Set= Nightbane Set (Epic) *Nightbane guard actually increased defense (as opposed to ranged defense) prior to patch 1.0.10. This, together with a high level red potion with the minimum cooldown (3 seconds) could make a player virtually immune to melee attacks for most of a level. Since the majority of damage received is melee, this was much stronger than a normal shield. In addition, the reduced damage meant most enemy hits wouldn't cross the knockback threshold. Players could use the precise shield skill and red potion together when near enemies to fully heal, as they would not be knocked away by enemy attacks and receive several of them in a short period of time. Due to this, the red potion's buff is now a flat bonus (+5 per level) rather than a percentage and the Nightbane Defender's stat has become ranged defense. |-|Divine Set= Divine Set (Epic) |-|Everlast Set= Everlast Set (Legendary) Fractured Forest |-|= |-|Primal Set= Primal Set (Epic) |-|Phantom Set= Phantom Set (Epic) |-|Eminent Set= Eminent Set (Epic) Category:Drop rate